


Anniversaries

by kitausu



Series: Anniversaries (And Extras) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fifty Years Later, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Year Later, Schmoop, Slice of Life, Ten Years Later, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Yuuri & Viktor and Yurio & Otabek down the road. Each chapter will be a different anniversary and the couples will alternate. They had been married one year, today. One year ago, the beautiful man in his bed decided to tie himself to Viktor for the rest of their lives. The world could fall apart, and Viktor would still be happy and count himself lucky, so long as Yuuri was at his side.





	1. Yuuri & Viktor - 1 Year Anniversary

The sun was streaming through the crack in the curtain directly into Viktor’s eyes from where Yuuri had forgotten to close it all the way last night. He was supposed to be up at the rink at least an hour ago, but Yuuri was still sound asleep, and apparently, their alarm hadn’t gone off.

This meant they would be practicing way later in the day then he wanted to. He would probably have to reschedule their dinner reservations for later that night so they could have time to shower and get ready.

Yuuri was drooling into his pillow, still nestled unawares in the shadow cast throughout the rest of the room, still blissfully asleep.

Viktor was honestly the luckiest man alive.

They had been married one year, today. One year ago, the beautiful man in his bed decided to tie himself to Viktor for the rest of their lives. The world could fall apart, and Viktor would still be happy and count himself lucky, so long as Yuuri was at his side.

Reaching out, he tucked a strand of hair behind his husband’s ear to better see his sleeping face. Yuuri had been growing his hair out recently and it fanned out on the pillow like a dark halo. Viktor was already working on a plan to destroy every pair of scissors in the world if Yuuri tried cutting it.

He continued running his fingers through the silken strands, grinning at the way the other man catted into his touch even in his sleep.

“Mm…Viktor. What time is it?” Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, a smile already curling half-consciously on his lips.

Unable to resist, Viktor darted forward for a chaste kiss. Yuuri’s smile burst into a full grin at the contact, reaching eagerly to pull Viktor close.

Even at a year, they were still learning each other, still obsessed with each other and every new thing revealed. Viktor wondered if they would ever stop feeling this way, if their very worlds would ever center around anything but each other, if they would ever get bored.

He hoped not, and he seriously doubted it. There wasn’t anyone or anything on this earth that could displace Yuuri from the center of his life.

Viktor pulled back from where he had been absentmindedly sucking a bruise high on Yuuri’s neck

“I love you.”

Yuuri’s answering laugh was infectious and Viktor was still giddy when Yuuri tackled him and rolled them so he was straddling Viktor’s hips.

“I love you, too.”

Leaning over him, the light from the curtain now strong enough to highlight Yuuri’s face, Viktor wondered what he had done to deserve an angel like this.

He reached up, pulling Yuuri down by the shoulders so he would rest his weight fully on Viktor’s chest.

At Yuuri’s questioning look he shrugged as best he could, “You were too far away.”

Last night, he had had some vague notions of waking Yuuri up and ravishing him before going to the rink. He always liked the days when he knew Yuuri was feeling where he had been in him with each jump. But, in the morning light, he couldn’t find it in him to do anything but hold onto his husband as tight as he could. The little space that would have been required for anything else was suddenly unbearable, and by the way Yuuri was clinging to him, he was feeling the same.

They ended up not going to the rink for practice, but as Yuuri’s coach, Viktor declared it a mental health day and Yuuri was off the hook. They ignored the increasingly irate phone calls from Yakov, and the one incredibly annoyed text from Yurio asking _why did you guys even pretend you were coming today? That idiot Yakov actually believed you and I had to hear about it._

 

They did find it in them to make it to dinner. Viktor wasn’t about to lose out on the chance to see Yuuri in the new suit he had bought for him specifically for tonight. The cut was tailored to perfection, highlighting Yuuri’s waist and hips perfectly.

Covertly watching Yuuri stand by the door, waiting for him, Viktor’s plans from the night before suddenly jumped to the forefront of his mind.

Yuuri always made a striking figure in a suit, his hair slicked back and glasses perched neatly on his nose. This image of Yuuri could bring Viktor to his knees, and frequently did.

“Eros Yuuri has made another appearance I see.”

Viktor’s grin was cheeky as he finally made his presence known. Yuuri flushed bright red, but still smiled at the name.

“Eros Yuuri is hungry and hopes that Viktor is ready to leave soon.”

They clasped hands automatically as they left and walked to the car. Being in contact with Yuuri was a lot like air in Viktor’s mind, just as necessary, and sometimes seemingly more important than anything else.

The restaurant Viktor had made reservations at was a secluded one in the heart of Moscow. The lights were dim enough that Yuuri had to grab onto Viktor’s arm when he nearly tripped over an unseen table leg.

This wasn’t exactly their usual type of place, but Viktor was adamant, and Yuuri could never tell him no.

They ended up at the back of the restaurant, tucked into a corner booth, where Viktor fed him bread, creamy rich pastas, and the darkest chocolate mousse Yuuri had ever tasted.

Anytime he reached for a spoon, Viktor would grin and nudge the utensil farther away and lean in for a kiss, instead.

“Let me.”

It became a game between them, Yuuri sneaking bites with his own fingers whenever Viktor went to eat something himself, reaching for the fork or spoon whenever Viktor was distracted by sounds in the rest of the dining room, grinning and unrepentant every time he was caught.

When Viktor delicately slipped his finger through the mousse and presented it to Yuuri’s lips, he simply couldn’t resist flicking his tongue sensuously along the edge of Viktor’s finger before sucking it into his mouth.

Yuuri bit gently on the knuckle when Viktor tried to take his hand back, grinning wickedly as his Viktor started to turn red and fidget in his seat.

Yuuri might have thought better of doing something so explicit in public, but the room was so dark and it was addictive to watch Viktor’s pupils blow wide as Yuuri let his teeth scrape the delicate pads of Viktor’s finger.

The flicker of movement to his left alerted him to the waiter and Yuuri finally let Viktor’s hand drop from his lips.

Voice dark and rough from arousal, Yuuri turned his wicked smile on the poor worker.

“Check, please.”

 

Yuuri was lucky to make to make it home with his clothing still intact after that display. Viktor couldn’t stop fidgeting, legs spread wide to accommodate the bulge in his slacks, knee bouncing wildly as he drove.

As soon as the car was in park, Viktor needed to taste, pulling Yuuri halfway across the center console to bite eagerly at his husband’s lips.

“That was very naughty of you.”

Yuuri just grinned, unrepentant still, as he extracted himself from Viktor’s hold and hopped out of the car.

“What are you going to do about it, Viktor?”

At the door, Viktor draped himself across Yuuri’s back, thrust lightly as Yuuri fumbled with the keys.

“Come on Yuuri, don’t you want— “

“Surprise!”

They stilled as the door swung open to reveal all of their family and friends, grinning at them wildly and holding up a _Happy Anniversary_ banner.

No one said anything for a long moment until Yurio’s exasperated groan broke the silence.

“I told them you guys would be fucking, but no one listens to me!”

The room started to fill with laughter as Viktor sheepishly removed his hand from where it had been tucked down the front of Yuuri’s trousers.

Half the room, including the happy couple, were beat red, but smiling anyway.

“Th-thank you…everyone.” Yuuri looked like he wanted to melt into the ground.

Pichit was blushing just as furiously as he came and dragged Yuuri off to the kitchen and away from Viktor.

“Let’s cool you down a bit, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.”

Chris grinned lewdly as he moved to block Viktor from tracking the sway of Yuuri’s hips out of the room.

“Don’t worry, we won’t stay too long.”

 

They ended up barely making it to their bed that night, too drunk to even fully undress as they fell together on the mattress.

Otabek had half carried an exhausted Yurio out the door, Chris was passed out on the couch, and there were several mysterious people shaped lumps scattered throughout the house that they would trip over in the morning.

“We have good friends.” Yuuri slurred into Viktor’s shoulder, snuggling as close as possible, and then trying for more.

Viktor couldn’t help but agree. Chris had already emailed him the video from tonight when an incredibly drunk Yuuri tried to striptease on the couch.

“The best friends.”


	2. Otabek & Yuri - 1 Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t see why your friends and family were hurt when you accidentally let it slip that you and Beka eloped and didn’t tell anyone and didn’t even plan to tell anyone for who knows how long and now you are giving us the wedding we all wanted to see as payment for the fact that you hurt our feelings and we love you and want to be there for the big moments of your life? You don’t see why? Because, Yurio—“
> 
> On Otabek & Yuri's one year wedding anniversary, they get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sudden inspiration for this a few days ago. For some reason, I became convinced that Yuri and Otabek would elope instead of doing the big fancy wedding thing, but that when Viktor and Yuuri found out, they would force them to have one anyway. So, this chapter is dedicated to that headcanon. I hope you enjoy!

_Yuri looked a little wild eyed as he watched Otabek straighten his bowtie in the mirror of their hotel room in New York City. They were originally there for Skate America but had decided to stay behind a few days to sightsee._

_“Are we really doing this?”_

_Otabek turned and watched Yuri for a long moment and Yuri couldn’t help but think how dashingly handsome he was, and why would Beka want him, of all people? Maybe they were rushing this? He loved Otabek, but what if Beka grew tired of him, or regretted it?_

_Seemingly able to sense his thoughts, Otabek moved to pull Yuri into his arms._

_“Yura, I’ve been in love with you since I was 13. I know what I want, but I’m willing to wait as long as you want. I love you, Yura. I would do anything for you.”_

_It was amazing how Otabek always seemed to know the right thing to say to Yuri. Because just like that, something flipped, and all the anxiety dropped away, leaving behind the warm feeling of love and the ache to just be with Beka for the rest of his life._

_“We’re doing this.”_

 

“Are we really doing this?” Yuri groaned loudly as he let Yuuri straighten his tie and Viktor pull his hair out of his face.

“Yes, you are. No discussion. You owe us.” Viktor’s voice was all pleasantness, but he yanked on Yuri’s hair hard enough to send tears to his eyes.

“I just don’t see why—“

“You don’t see why your friends and family were hurt when you _accidentally_ let it slip that you and Beka eloped and didn’t tell _anyone_ and didn’t even _plan_ to tell anyone for who knows how long and now you are giving us the wedding we all wanted to see as _payment_ for the fact that you hurt our feelings and we love you and want to be there for the big moments of your life? You don’t see _why_? Because, Yurio—“

Yuuri reached out and slapped a hand across his husband’s mouth, stifling the rest of the tirade.

“We get it, love.”

Yuri watched them in the mirror, ready to gag if they started making out. It was his wedding day, well…his anniversary, anyway, and he didn’t want to see that shit.

Automatically looking down to his ring, his heart flipped when he saw it wasn’t there. He had given it Yuuri for the ceremony, but he didn’t like seeing it gone. The ring had been his constant reminder of Otabek for the past year.

He had worn it constantly ever since the cat was let out of the bag. They had made it four months before slipping up. Well…before Yuri slipped up.

 

_“Why do you have to go in so early?”_

_Otabek had his arms around Yuri’s waist as he cooked breakfast, the weight of his chest against Yuri’s back seriously tempting him to just crawl back into bed for the next hour and leave when he and Beka would normally leave for the rink together._

_“Because, Viktor has some new technique he wants to try but doesn’t want it cutting into my normal practice time.”_

_Not really listening, Beka sleepily tucked his head into the curve of his husband’s neck. They stood like that in silence for a long time before Otabek lazily reached out and touched the gold band on Yuri’s wedding finger._

_“Looks good, Yura.”_

_Yuri wasn’t “obsessed” with his wedding ring, but Beka touching it, reminding him of their secret, did something to him, and Otabek knew it. Meaning, they ended up back in bed anyway. Which was why he was so flustered and late he didn’t take it off at the door of their apartment like he normally did, so maybe it was at least half Otabek’s fault too._

Yuri flushed red at the memory of Viktor snatching up his hand and demanding answers in an increasingly loud and hysterical voice until Yuri just mumbled something about eloping and ran to the ice as fast as he could.

Yuri and Otabek received invitations to their own wedding in the mail only a month later with a note threatening their lives if they didn’t comply.

The invite had almost made it into the trash before Otabek reached out and plucked it from his hands with a quiet, “I think we should do this for them” and the matter had been settled. Unfortunately.

In the reflection of the mirror, Yuri looked himself over. His hair had grown out and the soft braid Viktor had done draped over his shoulder and contrasted nicely with the dark blue suit. Quietly, and only to himself, he had to admit he looked sort of handsome.

Viktor and Yuuri were still arguing behind him when someone called them away to ask about the seating chart, and Otabek silently slipped in.

“Isn’t it bad luck to see each other before the wedding?”

Smiling lightly, Otabek pulled him into his arms.

“We’re already married, so I think we’ll survive.”

He rocked them soothingly side to side, taking the first quiet moment all day to just be with each other.

“You know, this isn’t exactly how I planned spending our anniversary.”

Otabek nosed along the side of Yuri’s ear, breath ghosting across the shell and causing goosebumps to erupt across Yuri’s skin.

“Oh? You didn’t plan on having our friends force us down the aisle again at gun point?”

Huffing a laugh, Otabek pulled him closer so Yuri was forced to hook his chin over his husband’s shoulder.

At 20, Yuri had grown since they first met 5 years ago, but Otabek still had an inch over him that he liked to flaunt.

“I love you, Yura.”

Honestly, Yuri would pay to meet the person who wouldn’t instantly melt at the sound of Otabek Altin telling them he loved them. Not, of course, that anyone else on this world would ever hear it but Yuri.

“I love you too, Beka.”

They stood like that until Viktor kicked down the door and dragged them apart, mumbling about superstition and ignoring Yuri’s increasingly outraged cries of _We’re already married!_

 

The wedding was beautiful. Everything was simple and elegant and Yuri found himself oddly emotional as he followed Beka down the aisle.

Everything was white and dove grey and pots of lilies filled the room and it was gorgeous. And not that Yuri would ever admit it to anyone but Otabek, he found himself grateful that they were doing this.

Yuri’s grandfather cried in the front row as they re-exchanged the simple gold bands they had bought one year ago, today.

Viktor and Yuuri both looked misty eyed when Otabek tucked a flower behind Yuri’s ear after their second first kiss as a married couple.

Yuri, very secretly, hoped they got plenty of photos of it all.  

 

At the reception, everyone went, predictably, nuts. The vast majority of guests were figure skaters with long histories together alongside an open bar, so Yuri wasn’t exactly sure what he expected.

“I swear, if I see a single stripper pole, or am dragged into a dance off, I’m emancipating myself from those two losers.”

Otabek’s hand squeezed his thigh affectionately from beneath the wedding party table and leaned close to be heard over the noise.

“You realize that you’re too old to be emancipated, and they never did actually adopt you, despite Viktor’s best efforts.”

Yuri turned to argue, but Otabek was leaning so close, he lost track of his thoughts.

They so rarely kissed in public, but Otabek looked so pretty highlighted in the candle light of their table, and he was feeling high off champagne and the knowledge that at least now everyone knew Otabek was taken. Beka’s lips tasted like the German chocolate grooms cake, and the slight bite of the red wine he had been sipping on since they sat down.

Yuri was, thankfully, not pulled into a dance contest with Yuuri or Viktor. He did, however, let Beka guide him to the center of the floor and slow dance for a few songs.

 

When the night was half over, Viktor leaned over Yuuri at the wedding table with a smirk.

“So, where are you two going on your honeymoon?”

Yuri groaned in exasperation as he tried to lean around Beka and throttle the other man.

“I’ve told you a thousand times, we’ve already been married for a year!”

“Barcelona.”

Startled, Yuri pulled back so he could look his husband in the eye.

“What was that?”

“I said, we are going on our honeymoon to Barcelona.”

Viktor cackled at the look of confusion on Yuri’s face, ignoring Yuuri’s many attempts at smothering him again to give Yuri and Otabek some privacy.

“When did you…”

Otabek kind of shrugged, his cheeks pinking up in a sheepish blush under Yuri’s scrutiny.

“I don’t know…it seemed like a good idea. We can get a refund if you want—”

Launching himself into Otabek’s lap, Yuri effectively cut off whatever he was about to say with a delighted kiss, knocking their teeth together in haste.

“When do we leave?”

Otabek grinned, settling Yuri more securely on his lap as he told him all the plans for the next two weeks of their lives.

 

That night, when Otabek caged Yuri beneath him, pressing kiss after kiss on every inch of skin, he couldn’t stop himself from whispering _I love you_ over and over again.


	3. Yuuri & Viktor - 10 Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksandra and Yukio were the lights of their lives, even now, when they were screaming and arguing about Dora, and Yurio was giving them a death glare as he and Beka each held one of their flailing children in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the short update, hope you enjoy!

“Ah, aah Y-yuuri, there.”

Viktor scrabbled along the wet tiles of the shower, trying for purchase as Yuuri pounded into him, relentless in his thrusts.

This was their lives now, had been for a few years. It wasn’t exactly easy having sex in a bed, when the threat of little children bounding in was always eminent. This meant, bathroom hand jobs, bathroom blowjobs, and if they were very very lucky, shower sex.

“Just think, Vitya, in one more year, they’ll both be in first grade, that’s all-day school. We can use the bed again.”

Viktor groaned, arching his back and pressing back in time with Yuuri’s thrusts.

“Don’t tease me, Yuuri.”

Chuckling under his breath, Yuuri angled his hips, actively seeking out and nailing Viktor’s prostate with an accuracy built up from years of learning each other’s bodies.

“Need to finish this fast, Dora’s almost over.”

The feel of Yuuri’s hand gripping Viktor’s cock just this side of too tight was enough to send him spilling over with practiced ease, Yuuri following not long after.

While they missed their bed, they really had nothing to complain about. Their worlds no longer circled around just each other. They were still just as in love, just as obsessed with each other as when they first met, but now, they had two other people they were obsessed with, filling their lives with love.

Adopting the twins was honestly the best decision of their lives, and Viktor had married Yuuri Katsuki, so that was really saying something.

Aleksandra and Yukio were the lights of their lives, even now, when they were screaming and arguing about Dora, and Yurio was giving them a death glare as he and Beka each held one of their flailing children in their arms.

“I hope that was worth it.”

Viktor smirked, winking at Yurio before taking Yukio into his arms.

“Baby, why are you and Aleksandra fighting, hmm?”

Turning big wet eyes up to Viktor, Yukio pouted up at his father.

“Papa, Aleksandra says that Dora is a hag, but that’s a mean word! I like Dora! Dora’s not a hag!”

The room went suspiciously quiet as all eyes turned to Yurio.

“Why are you all looking at me?!”

No one deigned to respond, and Otabek tried valiantly to pretend he did not just see his husband mouth “traitor” at a five year old.

“While we appreciate the chance to shower, what brought you guys here this morning?”

Now it was Yurio and Otabek’s turn to look at Yuuri like he was nuts.

“What are you talking about? We said we would take them on your anniversary.”

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other in confusion.

“Our…anniversary?”

“Yes! Your ten year anniversary! That’s today! Are you guys kidding me?”

Viktor looked down at his hands, then back up at Yuuri again.

“Ten…years?”

Yurio groaned allowed and flopped back on the ground in exasperation.

“You two are seriously hopeless. Go get dressed, we’re taking the kids. Happy anniversary you complete idiots.”

Snatching Yukio up in one hand, and his overnight bag in the other, Yurio stormed out of the living room without another word.

Otabek bowed slightly and smiled as he took Aleksandra by the hand and followed his husband out the door.

“Happy Anniversary. We’ll bring them back in the morning. Don’t worry about anything.”

And then, they were gone, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone in their house for the first time in…well…neither of them even knew.

“Well…we’ve already had sex this morning. I mean, I guess we could do it again…”

Viktor pursed his lips, clearly not necessarily on board with that idea.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

Now that had Viktor perking up noticeably, already moving towards the extensive pile of unwatched DVDs that were stacked up by their TV.  

“I can’t believe we can actually watch a movie that isn’t animated. We have so many options, Yuuri!”

Some might say, too many options, leaving neither of them sure where to start. They eventually settled on organizing them by year and working from oldest to newest.

“Oh! The Martian! I heard that was good!”

Yuuri grinned happily as Viktor hit play on the menu and the opening credits began to roll.

After about 20 minutes, Viktor suddenly sat up in alarm.

“Yuuri…are we…old?”

Confused, Yuuri reached out and hit pause on the remote.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, even five years ago, we would have spent this whole day in bed, no clothes. My ass would have been so sore, I wouldn’t have even been able to walk the next day and—“

“Viktor!”

“—and it was so good. Has the magic died? Yuuri! Don’t divorce me!”

Viktor flopped dramatically across Yuuri’s lap, hands draped over his head in a feigned swoon.

“We, are not old. We just have two kids. And we had sex this morning!”

Yuuri’s face was cherry red as he gently pried his husband’s hands away from his face.

“Yuuri. Promise me that you’ll fuck me really hard tonight, like when we were young. I don’t want to die a virgin.”

Spluttering, Yuuri grabbed a pillow and covered his face, too embarrassed to speak.

“Yuuri?”

Whatever he responded with, the words were muffled by the fabric of the throw pillow.

“What? I can’t understand you.”

With a huge sigh, Yuuri let the pillow drop from his face and onto Viktor’s chest.

“I said, if you press play on the movie and let me finish it. I promise to…not let you die a virgin…as you put it.”

Viktor grinned, and obediently hit resume on the movie.

Conversations like this were exactly why Yuuri knew they weren’t old. Even 10 years into marriage, Viktor could still make Yuuri blush like the first day they met.

They ended up watching several movies, then crashing in bed, curled together like kittens.

It had been nice, being together like they used to, even if Yuuri did not make good on his promise. They were never ones to forget to make time for each other, but they missed their other halves.

Yurio made fun of them the next morning when they both threw open the door before they even had a chance to knock so they could swoop their kids up into their arms even one minute sooner.


End file.
